<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Ready by ElmiDol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901687">Get Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol'>ElmiDol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Long distant sex, Maybe Dubcon, Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss a transmission from the Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren demands to know what was so important that you failed to answer. You try to fumble out an excuse then feel a tightening around your throat. He won't accept a lie. Grasping at your neck with your fingers, you stutter out what it was that had kept you: you were masturbating. The grip on your throat lessens but doesn't go away completely. "Show me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summary was my initial tumblr post and then people expressed an interest. So here we are. Titled the fic based on a nsfw gif edit I did.</p><p>Also a big thank you to Kassanovella who helped me work on one of Kylo's lines in this fic. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mattress squeaked in protest of your movements, and normally such sounds would have caused your heart to race in fear of being caught. There was presently also no need to silence the moans that spilled from your lips, nor the way you were panting as you chased your orgasm. It was building with every slick, wet slide of your finger along your clit. Each clench of your walls around three of those digits as you thrust them into yourself. You planted your feet firmly, raising your hips off the bed and pushing in more deeply. No one else was around to hear you. The post you had been sent to was not to be viewed as a punishment. You were sent there as a spy for reconnaissance. But kriff it had been a boring day. You whimpered, your head lolling towards the side. Drool dribbled out of the corner of your mouth to pool on the pillow. You imagined that the bedding underneath your ass was just as wet. Working a fourth finger into yourself, you imagined being filled with a thick, hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Maker, you should have brought some toys. You slid your free hand down the length of your body, beginning at your throat, which you squeezed, and going further. Tugging at a nipple. Drawing slopping swirls on your lower belly. Another swear erupted, this time accompanied by a groan. There was a chiming ring from across the room on your dresser. You shook your head. It wasn’t important, it wouldn’t be important. And you were <em> so close. </em> “Oh,” you whined, fluttering your eyelashes. Undulating your hips in time with the thrusting fingers, you worked to get that delectable image back. Someone nameless. Their identity didn’t matter, only their cock. Thick, stretching you open. The muscles in your legs tightened at that thought. A swooping sensation traveled from your stomach to lower. You were clenching around your fingers now, and you coated those of your other hand in the wetness to assist in toying with your cilt. You flicked it back and forth, worming two fingers up and down with the nub between them.</p><p> </p><p>You rolled onto your knees, face pressed into the pillow out of habit to stifle the scream of pleasure as you came. You continued to ride your fingers to draw out the orgasm for as long as you could. Felt your toes curling, your hot breath creating moisture against the pillow and the lower half of your face. The ringing was starting anew. You shook your head, thinking how much trouble you were going to be in if it turned out to be one of your superiors. That only made you moan at the thought of being punished. You collapsed onto your side, both your hands between your legs, and stared at the wall. Tried to catch your breath. Allowed yourself to sink into the calm that was spreading throughout all of your limbs. A sort of tingling, a vibration and pulsing that you had not felt in quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>For a third time the chime began to sound. This time when you swore it was in unison with leaping to your feet. You darted into the refresher to straighten yourself out. Scrubbed your hands with soap and water, wondered for a moment why you were worried about the scent in the room. Whoever was on the other side of the transmission wouldn’t be able to smell you. You felt your face flush and bit down on your bottom lip. Then jerked back to attention. The caller was persistent. Was it an emergency? You did not want it to be one, did not want to hear that someone had been killed, but the alternative was that this person was going to be pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>You scrambled into your uniform, pulled your hair back in a way that would allow it to have the appearances of being in regulation, and smoothed the front of your shirt before accepting the transmission.</p><p> </p><p>The face and torso that met you was <em> not </em> who you had been expecting at all. You felt dizzy, vertigo threatening to make you lose your footing. You were already nearly breathless from your previous activities, however now you did not know what breathing even was. “Su-Supre-reme Leader.” Maker take you for stuttering. You bowed your head, unable to meet his gaze. Those eyes were some of the most intense that you had ever seen. They were brown, but sometimes they felt as though they were fire that could melt your soul.</p><p> </p><p>“What was so important that you failed to answer?” Nevermind that it had been more than one call that you had missed.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” You licked your lips, wetting them though your mouth felt as dry as a desert. “My comm unit was…” You touched your throat with the tips of two fingers, feeling a tightening in it. Furrowing your brow, you worked to carry on speaking, well aware that your silence would be punished. “I was away from--” Now the invisible force that constricted around your windpipe like a vise made itself known in full. Trembling, you clutched at your neck with both of your hands and met the Supreme Leader’s gaze with tears beginning to form as you fought to breathe. He would accept no lies. No matter how much it would kill you to admit the truth, <em> he </em> would kill you if you did not. “I...was...mas...tur...ba...t-ting.”</p><p> </p><p>The pressure lessened enough that you could greedily gulp air. It felt little different than taking a drink of water. “Show me.” Those words were spoken with such a calm curiosity that you could not tell if he was interested to watch you or simply bored with life at the moment. Perhaps it was to humiliate you. The blue hologram warbled, static cutting in for the briefest of seconds. That did not interrupt the connection his powers had against your throat.</p><p> </p><p>Still shaking, you stepped backwards once, tentatively, unsure what he would do. His eyes flicked along your face then down to your chest, where your hands had shifted. You gave them a small squeeze. Tried to buy yourself some time, not because you were flustered by his command--well, partly that--but more that you were still sensitive from what you had just done. You backed up again and again until the mattress hit the backs of your legs, the material bending to your weight.</p><p> </p><p>You climbed onto the bed, hooking your thumbs into the waist of your pants and tugging them off as you did so. Your underwear were still on...for another three seconds. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had raised one hand, palm facing you, and hooked two fingers. That was all he had needed to do to rid you of your panties. Or maybe he hadn’t needed to do even that. Perhaps that was just for your benefit. You squirmed under his scrutiny. His gaze was resting on your thighs, which you parted. You glanced up at the ceiling. Kriff, you were already wet. Not just with your cum, but from the arousal spreading through you as you realized that the Supreme Leader <em> wanted </em> this. He wanted <em> you </em>. To watch you.</p><p> </p><p>Sucking the tips of two fingers, you dipped them between your folds and made scissoring motions. Parted your folds enough to give him a glimpse but not enough for him to truly see how wet you were becoming. There was a slight twitch of his nose, as though he was fighting off a snarl. The pressure at your throat increased. You obediently spread your legs, now in full view. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren leaned back. The transmission warbled again. This time when it corrected, you could see the man in full. He was seated at a desk of some sort. Alone. His feet stretched out. He was sitting so sloppily, but that was just as well given the fact that it gave you full view of what he was doing. He placed one of his large hands on his thigh and started to move it towards the bulge you could see beginning to tent his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Supreme Leader,” you whispered, eyes wide. That gaze again threatened to sear your face. You lowered your eyes, feeling unworthy. Peeked at him through your eyelashes, because, Maker help you, you did not want to look away. You used your index and ring finger to spread your lips open wide and ran the pad of your middle finger up and down between them. Smearing the wetness along your opening and your clit until your cunt was glistening. Your breathing was growing louder, reaching your ears. But it was not so loud that you couldn’t hear the alteration in Kylo Ren’s breathing. They were deeper, more primal. The grip around your throat clenched again before it trailed along your collarbone. Down. It moved with his eyes along your body.</p><p> </p><p>You pinched one nipple as the Supreme Leader used the Force to knead your other breast. He opened the front of his pants. Your jaw could have hit the floor. Even over the transmission, you could see just how large he was. How proportionate his dick was to the rest of his body. He wrapped one gloved hand around it, allowing you to better appreciate its girth. “Please.” The word tumbled from your mouth of its own accord.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can take it? Your fingers were enough to keep you from answering.”</p><p> </p><p>You wet your lips again, sliding three fingers into yourself. His mouth quirked on one side in the beginnings of a smirk. The pressure on your breast crawled down, split into two. You wondered if his hands would feel the same, they were so large, they would spread your thighs like he was doing with the Force. Kylo Ren stroked his cock, its head bobbing. You hungrily watched him swipe his thumb along its tip. You leaned back and planted your feet on the side of the mattress, shifting into an awkward angle that also allowed you to watch him as he observed you.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should occupy your mouth before you disappoint me.” You did not flinch at his words, simply whimpered. Then felt something shift along your tongue. It stretched your jaw, opening your mouth. You could feel it thrust forward into your mouth and towards the back of your throat in time with the first roll of his hips. Stars, he was so big. You were starting to drool, saliva running from your tongue as you tried to feel more of him. But it wasn’t the same, not quite, as having him in your mouth there in person.</p><p> </p><p>He yanked you up onto your knees with the Force. You kept rotating your fingers against your clit and toying with your entrance in alteration. Kylo Ren stood. His hand wrapped around his cock was about the only part of him that you could see in the transmission. Just the one hand. The other was using the Force, making you feel like it was at the back of your head, shoving your head down to take in more of him. You gagged around the cock that wasn’t physically in your mouth. Whined in want. Maker, you wanted him to fuck you, to use you. The invisible hand jerked back your head. Shoved you down again. You could see his hand, only part of his cock. The rest was not visible to you, a fantastic trick that strengthened the illusion that he was fucking your mouth. Your jaw nearly popped with the next thrust. You clenched around your fingers, which you had started to push into yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for me?” He knew. He could see you completely from whatever angle he had the comm device. You whimpered and tried, failed to nod your head. Gurgled out a distorted <em> yes, supreme leader </em> that was wet, obnoxious, a choked out noise. He shoved you back. The hand in your hair tugged, pulling so that you tilted back. He used the Force to change the angle of the comm device on his end. You were looking up at his face. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...Supreme Lea...der…” You shuddered, preparing yourself for rejection. That would be the perfect punishment for failing to answer him. It would shame you. Hurt you.</p><p> </p><p>Instead you were shoved backwards. Those wonderful hands, the tendrils in the Force that were as thick as Kylo Ren’s hands, forcing your legs to bend; knees pressed towards your breasts. Ass lifted off the bed. His cock, so thick, beginning to push into you. You felt the head began to part you, stretching you. Opening you to take him inch by inch. Your hands were bunching up the bedsheets as you scrambled to grab something, anything. He was so big. You felt full, felt like he was going to split you in half but you loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“You feel so tight.” You wondered if he could actually feel you. You <em> hoped </em> he could. Hoped that he could feel how you clenching, how you were so wet for him. “Play with your clit.” You once more obeyed without question. Fingers swiping along your clit, pressing down. Giving it lazy swirls whilst pressing the heel of your hand against your pubis. Kylo Ren rolled his hips. You could see him on the transmission as he once more surprised you with his capabilities by changing where <em> your </em> device was. So that he was staring down at you.</p><p> </p><p>And as much as you enjoyed that angle, you wanted to see his cock. Wanted to--you moaned in delight. Whether or not he could read your mind, you did not know. All you knew was that the Supreme Leader ensured you could see his entire body once more in the transmission just as he could see yours. You watched his hand slid on his cock. Felt it inside of you.</p><p>Another hand around your throat, tightening, cutting off your air, letting up so that you could breathe, choking you again. Your walls constricted in time with your throat. It was not just your fingers toying with your clit either then. Kylo Ren sent out yet more tendrils. These ones explored the sides of your clit. Let the nub slide away from their grasp. Sought it out again.</p><p> </p><p>He pounded into you, the mattress squeaking. Now you wished there was someone there to hear it. To know that you were going to make the Supreme Leader cum, that he was going to make you cum. You moaned out his title, knowing how much he loved it. He withdrew almost completely. Slammed back into you. His gloved hand going from the base of his cock to the head. The muscles of his abdomen, just visible, tightening. Fuck, you wanted to feel them.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why this tight cunt kept you from me.” He was growling out his words, so close to cumming. You did not know if you should apologize or not, so you kept silent. Tendrils gripping your hips, forcing them higher into the air. You were nearly seeing stars. Your vision swam. You were screaming in orgasm, feeling him continue to slam into you over and over again. His thrusts were growing more frantic. Shallow. His hips jerking, his hand moving to meet his thrusts just as you were doing the same. Taking more of his cock in. The sound that came from his mouth as he came had you shaking, your body hot and still ready for him to use more.</p><p> </p><p>Supreme Leader Kylo Ren shoved you off of him, onto the bed, and removed all of the tendrils of Force energy off of you. The last to leave was the one at your throat. You blinked repeatedly. Weakly moved your legs. Up onto your knees. Feeling empty without him, your cum leaking onto the bedsheets underneath your body. Chest heaving with every unsteady breath. Your eyes were on his softening cock, which he tucked away. Then only his face and torso were visible to you again. Meanwhile you, the complete mess that you were, remained exposed to him in your entirety.</p><p> </p><p>“My ship will be arriving in the next hour. Be sure you are ready to receive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Please, your mind whined as you dared to hope he meant what you so desperately wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>